Talk:SARAH hyder/Archievement 3
That's fine with fingers. And because gif has the larger amount of files than jpg or png. And we have to lower the storage, not higher the storage! That's the reason why I told you didn't upload gif! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 04:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello, sure we can be friends :3 and no, its okay. Someone else already asked me but I told her I'd like to wait since I didn't have a favorite picture or image I would have liked to use at the moment. But thank you for asking anyway. Chrismh 08:33, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes it was, it may be obvious though if you've read the above comments on my talk page XD Um, I don't have a major favorite. But I think I really liked Tecna and Flora. But there was a super cute picture of Bloom I really liked also... And Roxy is pretty neat... Chrismh 08:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know what I could have put in them. But I want to have a special, just for me picture. Not one I've seen a million times like those 2 XD its alright, don't worry about it. When I finally decide I'll ask one of you two Chrismh 08:53, May 12, 2012 (UTC) No Chrismh 09:01, May 12, 2012 (UTC) That is a very nice picture. I think I'll consider that one. Chrismh 09:19, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey can i ask u something? Is this the only wiki that has talk boxes?? tiff 06:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Winx Club Fan:Stellatiff 06:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for asking me Sarah and yeah I do need one u can make mine with a cute pic of rosy and Stella thank u and bye Ok but its soooooooooooooooooooooooooo hard! tiff 11:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Winx Club Fan:Stetiff 11:33, May 14, 2012 (UTC)ll Yes please i would like black text color with this... ok Ok sure tiff 12:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC)Winx Club Fan:Stellatiff 12:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) HI! tiff 08:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Winx Club Fan:Stellatiff 08:20, May 15, 2012 (UTC) hi19:20,Bunny20604 If I do not wrongly remember, I gave you both 2 seasons of the games, and they're all full version. And I don't want to make any talks about that Tiff! She's not "a little annoying", she's "SUPER ANNOYING"! But anyway, congratulate you ^^! Use your own computer without sharing it with anyone is perfect! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Goosebumps huh? I read some ^^, but they make me scary, I was a kid at the time I read that, and they were translated into Vietnamese, of course :D! Like: Hide and Sherk, the Werecat, the ghostly camera... They maybe not the correct name. And I understand your moods now ^^. Excited, a bit impatience, right? It's likely the time I passed in my Senior High School and waited my uncle gave me his laptop :D! But luckily, I defeated Zomboss 7 times... I'll keep playing to earn the highest achievements ;)! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:59, May 18, 2012 (UTC) hi I play plants VS zombies but i cant get pase a level And can you make me one of those cool signatures? tiff! 12:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! tiff! 12:49, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ?????? And i want orange and pink and please try to correct my name its pretty hard tiff! 12:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Tiff!tiff! 12:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I CANT I CANT GET PASS STINKY LEVEL 2-2! tiff! 13:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! tiff! 13:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) The one with the zombie with the newspapper tiff! 13:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Tiff!tiff! 13:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) YOU COMPLETED ALL AND UNLOCKED MINIE GAMES???????? 0_0 tiff! 13:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! hi Who is this user Usehana? tiff! 13:12, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! ? Whats a yeti zombie? tiff! 13:29, May 18, 2012 (UTC)Tiff! ooops!!!!!sorry!Jus jokin!hahaha!Usrehana 13:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I play it alright. I left because I have to pay more attention to my studies. JustJane AnimationMadness XD 02:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sarah, please don't say Kica is a meany. She's not familiar with people around here so she doesn't feel comfortable if people just come and ask her does anything she doesn't want. Okay? RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:08, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Oh, it's summer here so the main weather is sunny, but sometimes it's rainy and wet, and in the afternoon, it's mainly cloudy and windy ^^! Yeah, me too! It's nice when have some people to talk! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:10, May 19, 2012 (UTC) And thank you! It's truly official picture :D! I'd seen it :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:22, May 19, 2012 (UTC) LOL, you don't understand my mind :D! I meant, a greeting is like this: "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm name. Can I be friend with you?"... Like that ^^. And it's okay, friends can share mostly everything, the rest belong to BFFs :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Um, I think maybe because you and her don't have the same interests, but that is still a big chance to talk ^^. If you say about something that people said they don't like it, so why don't you talk about their interests? Ask they to tell you more about that, then try to watch/see it, even just once, then tell them. The characters, the musics, there're many things we can talk to each others! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:50, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay sweetie! See ya! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC) i didnt get u srry!actually fatima had made one for me and i want to edit that one please tell me how to do it!Usrehana 12:55, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Colors: red for the text and black. What I will say: Dreammaster13666: Dark Lord of the Elves. PS: Do you have a favourite Enemy? Dreammaster13666 17:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Just add them like you did in normal page. And did I tell you before? I'm no longer caring about badges... They're meaningless! They didn't prove anything... RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 03:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sarah. And no thank you, I like my talk messages to be simple. :) WonderBuono! 04:43, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I meant you aren't allowed to create any userboxes. You have to use the public userboxes! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 12:33, May 25, 2012 (UTC) They're not allowed after all. I want to make more but now I'm busy with some projects so... But if you guys want, you guys have to suggest that with me first! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 12:56, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow! That sight must be very glorious!!! I love watching sunset on the seaside... Aww!!! It's so romantic! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 02:41, May 26, 2012 (UTC)